Not Only Humans Dual!
by DeadStarsMaster
Summary: **people... CHAPTER 4 IS UP!! and things are heating up......** At the national contest, Yugi Duald a weird creature named Sa, and since then everything just keeps getting weirder and weirder!!! (from the srcond cahpter and above...)
1. The Unexpected Victory

OOS (out of story): forgive me if some things are not quite understood. I'm watching Yu - Gi - Oh ! In Hebrew.  
  
IS (in story):  
  
Chapter one - The Unexpected Victory  
  
It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. actually, it was after dinnertime when almost everybody in Domino City were watching the national cards dueling contest.  
  
It was the final dual for that day, and the contesters were a local (but very known) boy named Yugi Motto, and a weird creature from the U.S.A. that goes by the name "Sa".  
  
Everyone knew Sa was not human, but everyone didn't know what kind of creature he was. Besides his head and palms, his whole body was covered with weird-dark-blew tattoos that were some sort of signs, and his eyes were weird as well. They were wide and brown. and had no pupils.  
  
Yami Yugi stared at the cards that were in his hand - The Dark Magician, one of the parts of Exodia, and two pretty weak monsters.  
  
"I put The Dark Magician in an attack mode." Yami placed his Dark Magician on the board, and the same magician appeared on the field.  
  
Sa looked at Yami in his Pupil-less eyes and then at his cards.  
  
"I put one card upside down, and put *my* Dark Magician in an attack mode." Another magician appeared on the field.  
  
Yami blinked in confusion. 'Why would he put a Dark Magician on the field if I put the exact same Dark Magician? There must be some sort of a trick.'  
  
Yami looked at the two magicians - there was nothing he could do but: "Dark Magician, attack with a Dark Magic!"  
  
A little smile covered Sa's face. "You just stepped into my trap."  
  
Yami looked down for a second; both of their life points were equal. He looked up again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I putted one card upside down, remember?" answered Sa, turned the card up, and placed it on the board. "It's a trap card, and it's called 'The Falls Attack'. Once your Dark Magician attacks, my Dark Magician's attack power doubles itself. so the only thing left for me to do is" -Yami's eyes grew bigger- "Dark Magician, attack!!"  
  
Sa's dark magician attacked, and Yami's life points dropped to Zero.  
  
Yami blinked and turned back to Yugi.  
  
"And our winner and the new champion is. Sa!" yelled the announcer into his microphone.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
It was extremely dark and heavily rained when Yugi went outside the dueling building and into the street.  
  
He looked up to the sky for a second, and at the same time got wet to the bones.  
  
"Hey!! Yugi Motto! Over here!" he heard someone calling for him from an empty bus station.  
  
As Yugi ran to the bus station the image of a tall-black-massy-hared boy became clearer and clearer. At the time he (Yugi) got there it was clear to him who it was - Sa.  
  
Sa smiled peacefully at Yugi. "You're a very good match," he said, "but somebody had to win."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I think." answered Yugi and looked around him. "Any way, what are you doing here? Aren't you going home?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm just waiting for my sis' to peak me up. Need a lift home?"  
  
"Well, Yeh. actually, no one is gonna be home at the moment." - "Know what? If you want to you can sleep over at my place."  
  
"What? Oh, I don't want to be a bother -"  
  
"Not at all, I'm having a little party, you can come."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Sa smiled back and started waiving back and forth on his tiptoes. "No problem."  
  
Suddenly, a tall girl wearing a helmet who rode a very big and black motorcycle pulled next to the bus station and took off her helmet.  
  
She had brown long hair and a lip ring, just like Sa.  
  
"Hi Peat!" Sa kissed his young sister's chick.  
  
"Hi bro'" she kissed him back.  
  
"Yugi, this is my sis', Peat. Peat, this is Yu -"  
  
"Yugi. I watched the contest." She completed her brother's sentence and looked at Yugi with her dark green eyes. Unlike Sa, her eyes had pupils.  
  
Peat got off the motorcycle and Sa set in her place and put on another helmet. He threw a 3rd helmet to Yugi.  
  
Peat put on her helmet as well and set behind her big brother. She looked at Yugi. ".Hop on!" she said after a short minute of silence and noted with her head on the motorcycle.  
  
"Oh! O.K." Yugi set down behind her and they drove away.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
After about 15 minutes of driving, Yugi, Peat and Sa parked in front of a nice-looking-7-floor-building.  
  
"You live in Domino City?" asked Yugi in great surprise as they ran into the building.  
  
"Only for a month or so, until we go back to the U.S." answered Peat and started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Any way, where do you know how to dual from? I thought people know this game only in Japan."  
  
"People *do* know this game only in Japan, but our friends and us really like Japanese stuff. I've been dueling since I was 16." Answered Sa.  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"21."  
  
They stopped in front of a green-wooden door that some of Sa's tattoos were drawn on it in a golden color. 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter two - The Kiss  
  
"So, this is where you both live?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No, it's the dump. of course it's where we live!" answered Peat and opened the door.  
  
The sight that got in front of Yugi's eyes were 2 black sofas and a couple of big black pillows, that wasn't lightened at all but a few black candles with light blew fire and the moonlight that was coming in from a big opened balcony. It was like a funeral.  
  
"Welcome to out humble home." Said Sa and moved aside.  
  
Yugi walked in the condo and looked around him.  
  
Suddenly, a big bunch of people jumped at Sa out of nowhere.  
  
"Surprise!" they yelled as Sa fell to the floor.  
  
After a few minutes Sa and the rest of the people stood up. "You people needs mental help." said Sa and cleaned his clothes. "Yugi, I'd like you to meat my friends. This is Julian Moonlight," he pointed at a blond-sharp- eared person, "and this is Fire Nature," he pointed at a sharp-eared-black- haired girl who stood next to Julian, "that is Pentagram Blew-Leaf," He pointed another sharp-eared-light-brown-haired boy, "this is my girlfriend, Elora Blackblood." Sa hugged with one hand a sharp-fangs-light- blew-haired girl, "and this is" - he pointed a tall-blew-eyed-short-brown- haired boy, - "is -"  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Whispered Yugi.  
  
"You know him?" asked the one called Pentagram.  
  
"Yeh, we know each other." answered Seto.  
  
"So, Who's up for a party?!" asked Sa and turned on the CD player.  
  
In no time everybody were spread around the condo; talking, dancing, doing everything you're suppose to do in a party. everybody but Yugi and Seto.  
  
Seto was leaning in the balcony's parapet, holding a glass of juice in his hand and gazed at the dark blew sky, the whit stars shining softly on his face.  
  
Yugi stepped into the balcony and stopped a few steps behind Seto. "Beautiful night, hah?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so." answered Seto.  
  
Sins Seto wasn't eager to continue the compression by himself, Yugi leaned on the parapet beside him and gazed at him.  
  
"I would have never guessed you know Sa." he said.  
  
"I would have never guessed *you* know Sa." said Seto.  
  
Yugi went silent, and Seto turned his had and looked at him. and then Seto started looking at Yugi in a whole new kind of way.  
  
Yugi's BEAUTIFUL purple eyes charmed him. and so was Yugi charmed by him, drowning slowly in Seto's light blew eyes.  
  
Their heads drew slowly closer. their lips were about to meat. and then Seto quickly turned his head aside, a clear liquid springing from his eyes to the air.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yugi in a soft voice. He should have expected Seto to resist.  
  
"I can't." whispered Seto in a shaking voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Seto nearly yelled; "I just can't!" he leaned over the parapet again and tried to gain back his normal breath beat.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry." Said Yugi. "I should have known you don't -"  
  
"It's not your fault." Whispered Seto, "it's not. because of you."  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion.  
  
"I.I must go now." said Seto, still with his back to Yugi. "Congratulate Sa for me." He put on his blew coat and went back into the condo and out to the hallway. 


	3. A Fight On The Grassed Hill

Chapter three - A Fight On The Grassed Hill  
  
Next morning Yugi woke up early and went home *before* he went to school.  
  
He didn't know if what happened with Kaiba was just a dream or reality, but when he saw Kaiba was avoiding from seeing him, he knew it was real.  
  
It was 5 minutes before the firs class when Yugi heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned around to find Sa.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Sa smiled stupidly.  
  
"Hi Sa, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Just dropped by to say hi," answered Sa with the same stupid smile.  
  
"Hi Yug! Over here!" Yugi heard Joey's voice coming from his back and turned around.  
  
"Hi Joey!" called Yugi.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" asked Joey as he approached.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. This is -" Yugi stopped himself as he turned around and found nothing.  
  
"He'd like you to meet *me*." said Sa in a scary voice as he appeared behind Joey.  
  
"Yaicks!!!" Joey jumped in fear and looked back.  
  
"Sa." The black haired boy offered his hand to Joey.  
  
"J. Joey." he shook Sa's hand.  
  
"How. did you do that?" asked Yugi.  
  
"What? This?" Sa vanished into the air and appeared behind Yugi.  
  
"Yes, that."  
  
"Actually it's very easy. I just think about my possibilities, pick the possibility that I'm there and not here," Sa disappeared and appeared again behind Joey, "and - ta-dam! I'm here."  
  
Yugi and Joey blinked in confusion.  
  
"Any ways, got to go!" said Sa.  
  
"Where?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm teaching Julian to fight and my friend from the U.S. sent me my fighting clothes. I've gotta go pick 'em up from the air port. If you wanna see the fight, come after school to the hill." Sa pointed at a green- grassed hill next to the school building and vanished.  
  
Yugi and Joey looked at each other in confusion.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
It was the first (and longest) recess when Yugi finely found Seto. The brown haired boy was sitting under a tree, writing something. and before he even noticed Yugi was already there.  
  
Seto lifted his eyes from the page that was covered in his perfect hand writing and looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked at Seto for a couple of seconds and set next to him, gazing at the grass.  
  
Seto started writing again, tying to avoid compensation.  
  
Yugi was silent as well, thinking what to say.  
  
"We need to talk," he said finally.  
  
Seto stopped writing, stood up, and started walking back to the school building.  
  
Yugi ran after him and held his arm. "Stop it Seto! You know we should talk!" Yugi stopped for a second, "You can't avoid me for ever."  
  
Seto stopped walking. "Fine then. If you wanna talk, come over to my house today, at 7 PM."  
  
Yugi left Seto's arm and started walking back to the yard, but Seto caught his hand.  
  
Yugi turned his head back.  
  
"Be there." said Seto and loosed his grip.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea went quickly up the wild-grassed hill.  
  
When they got to the top they found Fire, Pentagram, Elora and Peat standing under a tree. Sa was near them, his eyes closed and his palms on his chest. Julian was standing under a tree on the other side of the hill.  
  
"I think your friend is over-taking his beauty sleep." said Joey, looking at Sa.  
  
"It's not a beauty sleep, brainless." Answered Peat, "It's healing sleep. It heals his cuts and broses and makes him stronger."  
  
It was the firs time Yugi saw Peat with a short shirt - she was tattooed, just like her brother.  
  
"Everybody, stand up!" yelled Pentagram.  
  
Sa opened his brown eyes and stood up. He was shoe-less, and was wearing nothing but olive-green pants.  
  
He and Julian settled in battle positions. Both of them were holding expensive-handmade knives.  
  
"Isn't this dangers? The knives?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Jul and Sa can take care of themselves." answered Fire.  
  
"And. fight!" shouted Pent.  
  
Sa and Julian jumped high up to the air. Julian fip-flopped forward and tried to stab Sa, but suddenly, Sa's tattoos glowed in blew and red and Julian's knife was thrown down and got stuck in the grass. At the same time Julian kicked Sa's chest and (because of that) fip-flopped (again) back and landed on 4 next to his knife.  
  
Sa landed, on 4 as well, on the other side of the hill.  
  
Everybody's mouths were wide opened. "What just happened?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Sa defended himself." answered Elora.  
  
Sa and Julian stood up and jumped into the air again. Sa curled like a ball and, when they're still in the air, rolled to the other side and kicked Julian's back.  
  
Julian fell back on the hill. Sa landed on his feet next to him. The tattooed boy stepped with one leg on Julian's back and pointed his tattooed knife to Jul's neck.  
  
"You should practice more, Julian." Said Sa in a match louder and serious- er voice then usual. 


	4. The Dreams

Chapter four - The Dreams  
  
Yugi looked at his watch as he walked down the sunset-colored-sky-street.  
  
It was 6:50 PM, and he was half way to Seto's mansion.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting in his too-large living room, reading a book. actually, his eyes gazed at the book, but his mind was elsewhere. Yugi was suppose to come in a few minutes, and Seto was worried, so worried.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
Yugi stopped in front of a big-Goth-shaped-like gate. Behind it was a big dark mansion, Kaiba's mansion. It was like an old horror movie.  
  
He opened one side of the gate and stepped into the big-dark (which was now blood-red because of the sunset) front yard.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
Seto jumped in fear when the old doorbell rang. He took a big slow breath and went to open the door.  
  
"AAAH. hi Seto." said Yugi and tried to smile.  
  
"Hallo Yugi." said Seto and stepped aside.  
  
Yugi entered a big entrance room that was now, too, red-blood-lighted.  
  
"You haven't eaten dinner yet, did you?" asked Seto.  
  
"Well. no." answered Yugi.  
  
"Good. I hope you like Pizza." said Seto, "I'm not much of a grate cook." He added.  
  
Yugi smiled in confusion; he didn't know what Pizza was. "Ah, shore, Pizza is fine."  
  
Seto's mouth shaped up to a little smile. "O.K., follow me."  
  
Seto walked Yugi from the entrance room to a (blood red) living room and from there to a much more friendly dining room.  
  
A big-nearly-flat white box that contained - probably - the food Seto called 'Pizza' was lying in the middle of the big dining table.  
  
Seto set down. He was surprised when Yugi set next to him.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" asked Yugi as he ate his first Pizza piece.  
  
"Sleeping over at a friend's house." answered Seto.  
  
They were all a lone. and Yugi kept wondering if that was good.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi putted his Pizza aside and took a deep breath.  
  
"Look, Seto. about what happened. we really should talk about it."  
  
Seto stopped eating.  
  
"We can either make something out of it. or we can ignore it and try to pretend it never happened." continued Yugi.  
  
Seto gazed at him silently.  
  
"I. I want to make something out of it." said Yugi, looking at the floor, "the question is, if you do too."  
  
Seto was in his way to be shocked. "I don't. I don't know Yugi." he said, "but I think I prefer the first possibility as well."  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Y. you do?" Yugi looked up.  
  
Seto gently held Yugi's cheek with one hand. "I do."  
  
Yugi's heart beated like crazy.  
  
They looked at each other for a long time, they didn't know quite how long. and then they (finely!) kissed.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+  
  
As Yugi fell asleep, weird dreams attacked his mind.  
  
They weren't quite clear, and they flashed so fast before his eyes he could barely understand what he saw.  
  
At first he saw a big stairway. It was burning and black, and was about to fall. but somebody short ran down them. somebody blond.  
  
Then the vision disappeared, and instead of it he saw a brown haired girl, running down a hallway, passing by empty prison cells.  
  
Then, Yugi saw a black haired girl, coming in to a condo, and then finding something red lying of the floor. and before Yugi could see what it was, the vision disappeared.  
  
Then. then Yugi saw Sa. He was younger in the vision; didn't have his lip ring yet, and his hair was longer, tidy up in a low ponytail. and it was white in the edge. Not old white, just white.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It took him some time to remember where he was.  
  
He found himself lying on a big bed, Seto hugging him from behind while he slept. 


End file.
